The Diary of Camryn
by MiDg3t MoNkEy
Summary: Camryn Paige Levesque is the Daughter of Triple H she has been Forced by her Father and Step mother to keep a Journal with her thoughts and Feelings on Things. I suck at Summary's please Read and Review Rated M for Later Chapters
1. FLAG: False Start

Authors note. No I don't own any one in the WWE I own Camryn and Any one you don't Recognize I can't Stress this out enough Please Read and Review. Enjoy

Friday July 29th 8:00 Am Entry #1

_My name is Camryn Paige Levesque. _

_I'm 22 today _

_I woke up this Morning Feeling like I had Lost something but I can't seem to figure out what. I know it's going to bug me all day but maybe when I go to work I will Forget about it. Today is my official First week. But I was Almost Raised in a locker room So I'm no stranger to the WWE. My dad had taken me from my mother when I was 7 and ever Since then I was Raised by Paul Levesque. Or as his fans know him by The Game. Maybe that something I lost was my Child hood or maybe my Lack of a love life caused by my ever so loving Father. _

_I know that he loves me but sometimes he goes a little to Far with some things but I guess that's what dad's do. Right? _

"Camryn are you awake?" My dad always knew when I was awake No matter where he was. I got up out of bed and Answered the hotel room door. He wasn't there I stepped out and Saw him walking to his room.

"Daddy come on." I watched him as he turned around and walked back towards me. He walked in and Sat on the bed.

"Were you Writing in your Journal I didn't mean to Interrupt Honey." I looked at him and Smiled.

"You didn't I was Just Finishing up when you knocked." He Grabbed my book and handed it to me. "So What time does the Flight leave today?" I asked More Excited then Nervous. I think my dad was nervous enough for the Both of us.

"In six hours. Honey I want you to be Careful out there tonight you hear me?" I looked at him and Smiled.

"I Will Dad I promise." He nodded and turned on the Tv and Got Comfortable. I took the hint and Crawled into the other bed got Comfy.

3 and a ½ hours later. 11:30 AM

"Camryn honey come on." He shook me I opened one eye and looked at him and Smiled.

"Ok I'm awake I have to get Changed and I'm ready to go." I grabbed the outfit I had picked out.

I got into the bathroom and my cell phone rang. "Dad can you get that?" I assumed he answered it cuz the ringing stopped.

"Camryn it's your mother." He yelled at me. "Do you want to talk to her now or what?" I quickly Threw on my booty Shorts and Grabbed my cell phone from him.

"Hello." I didn't know what to Expect from her I hadn't talked to her in years.

"Hi Camryn How are you Doing?" She said her voice Shaking a bit.

"Fine what do you need?" I asked beginning to remember why I haven't talked to her in years

"I need to talk to my Daughter I have Haven't talked to in 3 years." I rolled my eyes and Sat down. Looking at my dad smiling as he pointed to his watch.

"So talk." I didn't feel at Ease with her just yet as I reached for my purse and Grabbed my pack of Cigarettes and Lighter and Lit one.

"Well first of all Happy Birthday Camryn and what have you been up to for the last 3 years?" I looked at my dad and he began to tap his watch

"Mom I can't talk I have a Plane to catch I will call you when I get a Chance." I said looking at the time.

"Oh ok I will call you in a Few days then." I put my Cigarette out, I got up and Grabbed my bags.

"Yeah ok talk to you then bye." I said hanging up. "Come on Dad get your stuff." He ran to his room and Changed and Grabbed his bags and met me at the Elevator. I was in it when he got there holding the door for him When I noticed I had forgot something in the room. "I'll meet you down in the lobby." He nodded and went down. I walked to the room and Opened the door. I found what I was looking for on the Floor My journal and my MP3 player. I grabbed them and Went to the Elevator and waited.

"COME ON CAMRYN." My dad yelled from the Black SUV I ran toward it and threw my bags in and hopped in as he pulled off before I could shut my door. "Dad Slow down I want to live." I giggled out. He looked at me and Smiled.

"I promise you won't die." He said as I put in Weezer the Green album and Put on track number 4 Island in the Sun. I sung along as it stared Raining.

"When your on a Holiday You can't find the words to say."

15 minuets later. 11:45 Am

We got to the Air port and we Decided to Split up would be the best way to get to our Gate Quicker. I took Security and dad took Baggage Check in and Tickets. I got thru Security Check like it was nothing. As I got thru Dad was getting thru. "Gate G15." And we Started Running we were half way there when we heard.

"Last call for flight 1059 to Columbus, Ohio Last call." I ran Faster we got there just as they were Closing the Door.

"WAIT!" I screamed the woman Jumped and Stopped the Door. The woman checked my ticket and Let me on. "Wait my dad." He wasn't to far behind me she checked his Ticket and Waved him on. "See I told you we would make it." I Said Still Rushing to get on the Plane. We got on and Found Seats and sat and buckled in.

"I see you made it by the Skin of your teeth this time." I looked at Shawn (Michaels) and Smiled.

"We like to be Fashionably late uncle Shawn." I called him uncle because he helped raised me.

"So who's fault was it this time Camryn?" I looked at him and Smiled.

"It was her fault." Dad said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not going to place the blame on any one today." I said as I reached in my bag for my Journal and Began Writing.

_Friday July 29__th_ 11:48 am Entry # 2

_we just got on the Plane by the Skin of our teeth. My uncle Shawn asked who's Fault it was and my dad flat out said it was my fault and he knows it was his. Any ways I was talking about I had lost something. Maybe I lost the love for my mother. I mean what kind of mother Stops calling her own daughter for Three years. I mean I know my dad can be overbearing but at least he's there when I need him. _

_When my dad Married Stephanie I was 15 I was happy that I got a mom again. Steph was more of a mother than my own. Ok let me explain why I hate my mother so much. I was born 22 years ago so in 1987 my mother thought it was a good Idea to not call my dad and leave him in the dark for 7 and a ½ years. Most of her money went to her Drug Habits and her Alcohol. I only ate at School and I hated going home. So sometimes I didn't She never Came looking. The cops Found me and took me home one to many times. They Finally took me away to a orphanage. _

_After weeks of interrogating my mother they Finally got a name of my father and A phone number they called him right away. He got there a few days later. The Orphanage had a DNA Test done just to be sure. But dad knew he could see it in my Hazel eyes. By the way that is the one good thing I got from her. _

_24 hours later the Test came back as 99.9% positive. Before he took me he wanted to see my mother Freida Argyle. To this day I don't know what he said to her but all I know is that it left her in tears. He won't talk to me about it. Maybe one day I will know what he said to her. Part of me wants to know but part of me doesn't. _

I closed my book and looked at my dad who had the Aisle seat like always he had his head hanging in the aisle sleeping. I shook him. "Dad get up your in the way." he sat up and looked at me and nodded.

"Fine Switch me seats then." I sighed and Switched him seats. I looked at the aisles across from me and saw John Cena, Cody Rhodes and Dave (Bastia) I smiled and grabbed my I pod Touch and Started playing Guitar Hero DragonForce Through The Fire And Flames on easy because I'm a wuss.

3 hours later 2:48

The plane Landed smoothly in Witchita Falls, Texas. The Plane came to a Screeching Halt. I stood up and dad was still sleeping. I sighed and dropped my bag on his lap and watched him jump. "Sorry daddy come on." I pulled him up and we got off the plane and headed to the hotel. Dad made me drive cuz he was Tired. We arrived at the Hotel and once again my father was Sleeping.

So I started the Car and Backed up and put my Camera on the dash in front of him and pushed Record. I drove a little ways and started Screaming and Hit the Breaks he sat up Real quick and Started Screaming. I started Laughing so hard I couldn't Stop I reached for my Camera and Stopped it. I pulled back into the parking lot and Parked. He looked at me and shook his head while he Stared laughing.

"That wasn't funny CAMRYN." He said as we got into the hotel lobby

"Oh come on dad it was Hilarious lighten up." I put my bags down and looked at my Camera. Dad got two rooms and handed me a room key

"You are right above me so I can hear what your doing." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm gonna go put this on youtube and get ready for the show." Before dad could say anything I was gone. Was I really going to put it on youtube of course not.....I was thinking about it honestly but because I love him I didn't but that didn't mean I couldn't show it to everyone.

3 hours Later

I walked down the Corridor looking for my mark I found it and saw the Signal that we were about to go on. 5 4 3 2 1.

On Raw

I walked down and went into the Diva's locker room and saw Mickie and Bree bella Talking. "Hey girls what's up." Mickie smiled at me.

"Hey do you have a Match tonight?" I put my bag down and shook my head. "Well you do now your in the Diva's battle Royal for the number one contender for the women's championship." I looked at her and Smiled.

"Since when do you make the matches Mickie?" I said while looking at Bree.

"Oh so you don't want to be in the Match ok whatever." She walked out of the Locker room.

Cody Rhodes Vs Randy Orton Winner Cody Rhodes.

Commercial

I walked down the Hall in a Neon Pink Halter top with a Black Mini Skirt. I got to the Gm's Office. I Knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in Tiffany looked at me and Smiled. "You here about the Diva's match tonight right?" I nodded. "I think I might be able to Squeeze you in there." She stopped mid Sentence when a dark Shadow fell over me. I turned around and looked up at Bastia who was Towering over me. He looked at me and Let out a low Growl as if telling me to leave. I didn't move but only smiled at this.

"Whatever. So Tiffany am I in or what?" She nodded smiling at me. I turned back toward Bastia and Rolled my eyes. "Do you mind oh and here you need one of these." I reached into my Pocket and Handed him a Mint and Walked out of her office.

Commercial

Match: Diva's battle Royal for the number one Contender It was Kelly Kelly and I left in the Ring I ran at her and Cloth lined her I saw an Opportunity to use my new move. I climbed to the Top Rope Playing to the Crowd a bit. Not seeing her get up. She Pushed my off the Top Rope to win the Match as I fell My ankle Hit the Ring post and then to finish it off I Hit the Steal Steps. I laid on the Ground Screaming in Pain. Kelly kelly ran toward me and Called for the EMT's my father Came Running as well (Which was out of Character) I looked at my Father before I blacked out for a moment.

"Camryn can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and nodded. They had me on the Stretcher and Going to the Back.

"It's kind hard to breath." My father looked at me and tried not to look worried.

"You Klutz." I looked at him and Smiled. I grabbed his Hand and held it for a Few Seconds "I'm going with you." I shook my head.

"You can't you have a Match I'll be fine." he nodded as Shawn walked to his Side.

"Is she going to ok?" He looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't know man." Shawn put a Hand on his Shoulder as the Ambulance pulled off.

The Next Morning

I woke up still in the Hospital but my dad, Uncle Shawn, Kelly, Ted and ,Cody were there just hanging out. "You know It's not like I'm Dying." My dad sat up in his Chair and looked at me. I was starting to Bruise up already I could Feel the Tender Spots as I tried to move. Before any one could say anything the Doctor walked in.

"Well your Popular today Camryn." I smiled.

"When can I leave?" He smiled and then Realized I was being serious.

"It will be a while You broke your ankle pretty Bad and you broke a few ribs as well. So you will be out of work." I looked at Kelly and shot daggers at her playfully. Kelly felt Bad you could see it on her face.

"How long will she be out?" Ted asked. Ted was my best Friend who was completely unavailable Which sucked for me but he was nice to hang out with.

"It could be a while due to the extent of the breaks. If I had to put a Number on it I would say any where from a year to indefinitely." I heated that Word indefinitely I hated it more when he Said it.

"How long until I can Start rehab." He looked at me and nodded.

"Well you need surgery on your ankle what we are going to do is go in and put Pins and Screws in. Your ribs should be fine just no strenuous activity for 6 months and your ankle will be about 6 months before you can rehab." I looked at Ted and sighed.

"How long will she be in here after the Surgery?" My dad asked grabbing my hand.

"A few days but then we will release her. You will be able to Fly back to Stanford and I will have you Records sent to you doctor. Your surgery is in a Few hours.


	2. Am I in love?

_August_ _5__th__ 12:00 pm Entry #3 _

_I was Finally home but didn't want to be I felt Cheated. My first week and I was already put on the Shelf. So I have to stay off my Foot for a while. So that cut out Working out. Which means I have to watch what I eat, when I eat it and How much I eat of it. As for my Ribs Again no Strenuous activities for a while and every month for the next 6 months I had to have them X rayed. It's not that I don't like being home but I mean I like my Job and the People I work with. Now my mom wants to talk about who I was hooking up with. I keep telling her that I was to busy with my head in the game. Plus with my Father telling every guy not to get any where near me or he will eat them. _

_When Ted told me that one I laughed so hard I was in tears. Ted and I have been friends since he Started in the WWE so a few Years. When we First met I was Totally smitten for him but then was told he had a Girl Friend he was planing to Marry so I backed off quickly. We became Friends and Still are. Cody and I are a different story I met Cody in OVW at first we hated each other until we were Stuck in a Situation Together. When we started talking we realized we hated each other For no reason. So after that night we were inseparable._

_So any ways Mom asked me if I could have any one in the WWE who would it be. I Have no Idea I'm not a Person who thinks on things like that I mean I have but I don't think about it enough to plan a whole Relationship if something happens with some one at work then it does. I believe that if you plan something it never works out. _

I closed my book and looked at Steph and smiled. "How are you doing today?" I nodded and Stood up and grabbed my Crutches and Hobbled into the Bathroom. I came out and went back to the Couch as Raw Started. Steph sat next to me and Smiled. "They are going to Show a Replay of what happened." I nodded.

"Of Course they are." She looked at me and Smiled. We Watched the replay and Steph couldn't watch it as they replayed it again.

a Week later

_August 12__th__ Entry # 4_

_I have been in this house for a week now and Running out of things to do. I miss Cody. I tried calling him but he won't answer. I called Ted but he keeps telling me he will call me back and never does. I called my dad and he said that they were all Busy. Something is up. Even steph is acting odd. She went Shopping like she was cooking for an Army wait a Second. Everyone is avoiding me Mom is shopping like she's feeding an Army.....There coming here. Ha you can't fool me. Watch I'm wrong and they really are Busy. In another month I get my cast removed and I can walk around normally I hope and I can Start Rehabing. _

_I so want to get back to work I know it's only been a Week but I'm going Crazy not being able to do anything. I just hope Cody will call me back I just need to hear his Voice. His Voice mail isn't working for me. My mother informed me that I have been talking about Cody a lot in the past week. I don't realize I talk about him. It's kinda like my Sub conscience takes over my mouth and only talks about Cody. I wonder if it's trying to tell me something. _

_I mean some days I find myself thinking about him non stop I couldn't stop if I tried. Am I in love? I will never say it out loud Never admit it. I don't think I can say the L word out loud I know my Brain can Say it but my mouth can't Say it. I just wish he would Call me back! _

I shut my book and Laid back on my bed and Sighed. "Camryn I'm home." I sat up in bed and Grabbed my Crutches and went to the Door. I opened it and looked at her Hauling in more Bags. "Where are you?" I smiled as she Kept walking past the Stairs not looking up them.

"I'm up here mom." She Jumped and dropped the bags she was Carrying. She looked at me in awe.

"How did you get up there?" I smiled at her as I went down Stairs.

"Carefully." I reached the Bottom of the Stairs and helped her pick up the Stuff she Dropped.

"Oh your Doctor called and he said that you need to go in today." I looked at her and nodded. I started to head toward the car to help but was stopped by Uncle Shane.

"What are you doing walking around? Go sit down before you make it worse." He Grabbed my arm and Helped me to the Couch like I was an old lady.

"I can be up My Ribs don't hurt that bad any more it's not like I'm going to Trip or something I'm being Careful and I'm Tired of Sitting around. So I'm getting up and "walking" around." I said as I stood up. I looked at him and noticed he was smiling.

"Just like your Father. Stubborn." I nodded and Grabbed a bag from my mom.

"Mom why did you buy so much any ways?" I asked Trying to see if she would Spill on what was Going on. She looked at me as I putting stuff away and Smiled.

"So I don't have to go back out in two weeks." I looked at Uncle Shane and gave him the Puppy dog eyes I knew he knew something he smiled and shook his head ,zipped his lips and walked away. I sighed and went back to putting stuff away. I hated Surprises But I guess I would have to deal with it.

A Month Later

_September 15__th__ Entry_ _# 5 _

_I finally got the Stupid Cast off and they put a Boot on. At least I can walk around with the Damn Crutches. I'm one step Closer to Rehabing. The Doctor said that my ankle was healing as Expected as were my Ribs and I may be able to go back to work sooner than Expected. I loved that word sooner. I was so happy when I heard him say it. Mom and I walked out of the Office and Headed to the car and I Started talking about Cody again. It's like I can't help it. I still haven't heard from him in a month. I'm getting worried. _

we pulled into the Drive way and Steph Couldn't stop Smiling. "Whats Going on?" She said nothing she Turned off the Car and Got out. I got out and walked as fast I could to the Door. I swung it open to find Nothing but a mini Doberman pinscher puppy running at me with a Bow on it's head. I picked him up and Red the tag on the Bow. _**'I miss you hope this Helps Love Cody.' **_I couldn't help but to hop around. While Doing so I kicked a box with my Hurt ankle. Steph Looked at me confused. Uncle Shane Came in from the back yard and looked at me.

"Yeah That Came for you about 15 minuets ago." I looked at him and Smiled. I slid the Heavy box to the couch and sat down. Uncle Shane handed me a Box Cutter and Sat next to me as did Steph. I grabbed the Puppy and looked at him.

"What to name you." I put him down and let him run around as I opened the box. Before I could Reach into the box The Dog came back with mom's Purse. "Bandit. That's his name." I reached down and put him on my lap. He was obviously Trained when he sat on my lap and behaved.

"Who is the Dog From Camryn?" I handed her the Card she read it and smiled. "Cody." Shane Grabbed the Card and read it. I reached into the box and pulled out a Card and handed it to my mom she opened it as I pulled out a Shiny new Bowl for the puppy. "The Card says Get well soon. He writes. See you soon have fun with the puppy and Don't open the Little Boxes until I we see each other next Love Cody." I reached in and Grabbed Three little Boxes Uncle Shane grabbed them From me and Went to Hide them from me. I rolled my eyes and Reached in again and Found more things for the puppy. I grabbed the Food and Took the Bowls Followed by Bandit into the Kitchen as the phone Rang. Uncle Shane answered it.

"Yeah...yep." I looked at him and raised my eye brow at him. "Wrong number." I shook my head as I finished Feeding and Watering the Dog. The Door bell Rang I looked as mom got the Door. She opened it revealing My Dad. I walked toward him and Smiled.

"Hi Daddy." he looked at me and Smiled. He looked at my Ankle and Smiled.

"Hi honey." He looked at Bandit and Smiled. "I see Cody's care package got here fine." I smiled and picked Bandit up and Handed him to dad. "I feel like I'm going to Break him." I giggled. I went to go sit down still worried about Cody. I mean I know he Sent me the Stuff but why hasn't he called me?


	3. Questions

My must have seen the Worry on my face because he sat down next to me and Put an arm around me. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but it looks like I have to." I looked at him and prepared my self. I knew it was Bad news I could hear it in his Voice. "The Reason why Cody hasn't called you is because he just started Dating." I put my hand up and got up and walked to me room.

_August 15__th__ Entry #6_

_My Father just told me that Cody just started Dating someone he was about to tell me her name but I put my hand up and walked away_

_I didn't want to know who she was I was hurt that I had to hear it from my Father's mouth and not Cody's what I don't understand is why send me Bandit and everything eles and Then the Three little boxes if he was Dating some one? _

_I'm in love with some one I can't have._

_Maybe I should give up on love _

_I feel like Crying maybe I'll lock my self in my room for a Few days and not talk to anyone. I mean I'll go to rehab and then Come home and Straight into my room._

_But it's not there Fault that Cody didn't see my feelings on my sleeves. I feel like I want to Forget about Cody all together. Just Ban his name from this Book Ban his name from my mind and mouth. I don't understand why I'm so angry I mean I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I give up. It's time for a Change. Time for something new. Time to reinvent myself. _

_Maybe this is some kind of Fucked up Sign that nothing Stays the Same forever. I think it's time to Think about our Options here. I can't stay single forever. Now I need someone who is going to Stand up to my father. One name popped into my head Cody!_

_Some one who isn't gonna be all Touchy feely all the Damn time. Again one fuckin name it's like I can't think of any one eles. _

_Maybe it's time for my moms help. _

I closed my book and Walked toward the door. I opened it and Saw my mom Standing there getting Ready to knock. "Yeah mom?" I said Trying not to sound upset. She looked at me and my book on the bed.

"You have been using that more often lately is every thing ok?" I nodded and Invited her in so we could talk. Before either one of us could say anything there was a knock on the door. I opened it and looked at my dad who had Bandit on his Shoulder. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"He's the Evil one." I nodded at him and smiled. "So Camryn are you going to be ok?" I looked at bandit and smiled at his the Face he had on.

"Yeah dad I'll be fine I mean it's not like we were dating or anything."

2 months later

On Raw

Kittie Charolette Started playing. I walked out to the Ramp and The Crowd went wild. I walked down to the Apron and back flipped in to ring. I grabbed a Mic as they cut my music. "I'm Back!" The Crowd went nuts once again. "Now a lot has Changed while I have been out. There is one person I want in this Ring Right now and she knows who she is. So Please Join me and if not I'll be sure to come back there and look for you." Kelly's Music hit and she walked down to the Ring as the Crowd had mixed reactions. She grabbed a Mic and looked at me. "So You tried to end my Career early guess what it didn't work Kelly." She rolled her eyes and Started to say something but I stopped her. "Now I want a Match for the Women's Championship Right here right now." Kelly smiled and nodded.

"Fine just another Chance for me to take you out." The Crowd went nuts as the show went to Commercial. We both got to back and started talking. "So I'm glad your back in the Game Cam." I smiled and nodded.

"So am I." I said looking down the hall at Cody and Ted walking toward us. Ted walked up to me and Gave me a hug.

"Are you happy that your back?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah I am it's nice to get out of my dad's house." Ted nodded and looked at Cody was couldn't take his eyes off of Kelly. That's when it hit me he was Dating Kelly it makes sense she was hurt about hurting me so that left an opening for Cody to slip in. Was I mad at either of them? Of course not. My dad Grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty locker room.

"So listen I know that you know that Kelly and Cody are Dating by now right?" I nodded at him and smiled. "Wait your not pissed off?" I shook my head and smiled at him. "So your ok with the man you love dating someone else?" I looked at him in Shock.

"How do you know that I love him?" Dad smiled.

"Everyone knows everyone but Cody and you." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait I don't know I love Cody?" He nodded.

"Your not sure your in love with him yet." I looked at him as I remembering Writing that down in my book.

"Have you been reading my book dad?" He shook his head.

"Don't have to I can read it all over your face every time you look at him." I looked at my Shoes. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my Face to look at him. "Don't wait for him Date some one Live your life please I'm begging you I'm tired of you mopping around." He said nothing else he walked out and looked at Cody and shook his head. I walked out behind him and walked the other Direction to my locker room.

_October 15__th__ Entry #7 _

Am I really that Easy to read? Does every one know my secret?

Do I really love Cody?

Is my dad Right?

Am I mopping around about this whole Cody thing?

Do I really love him?


	4. Realization

_October 17__th__ Entry # 8_

_I can't stop thinking about what about my dad said to me. _

_Don't wait for him live your life please I'm tired of you moping around Date some one. _

_Maybe he's right maybe I should dat some one but who. _

_I don't think he has to be In the WWE but that would be helpful. _

_Lets go down the list of single men. _

_Batista: lets see pros and cons. _

_Pro Hot _

_Con old enough to be my Father_

_Pro Hot_

_who's next _

_Matt hardy_

_Pro: Sweet _

_Pro: Funny_

_Pro: Sexy _

_Have I done a con yet? I don't think there is a con about Matt hardy unless you count his _

_bad luck with Women. _

_Next_

_Carlito_

_Pro Hot_

_con: hair _

_Pro: funny_

_this list of Single men isn't really Helping me any. *sigh* _

_most of the men in the WWE are either taken or married. _

_What if I called some one from OVW like one of my old Friends. _

_Like who you ask. You know book you know the Questions to ask. _

_It's kinda wired but I like it. _

_To answer your question. _

_I don't know Johnny Jeter. _

_But I doubt he single. Plus he's gonna know that I'm desperate. _

_I give up book I'm gonna end up one of those _

_Lonely old women with a million cats. :'( _

_What if I found some one who Kelly was in love with but she doesn't know she's in love with. _

_And then Date them until she can't stand it and dumps Cody and tells the dude how she feels. _

_Would that work? But who is Kelly in love with. _

_Time to go into Snoop mood. _

I closed my book and went down to the lobby to find Kelly. I found her talking to Dave. I got closer to hear what they were talking about.

"So I can talk you into diner?" Dave asked. Kelly shook her head as Cody walked up. I think Dave got the point and his Reason why. Dave got up and walked right towards me. _**'I guess Dave is my man.' **_I popped out and Scared him.

"Hi Dave." He looked down at me and Smiled.

"Hi Camryn how are you doing today?" I kinda felt like he was talking to me like I was a kid or something.

"Fine hey are you busy later on tonight?" Dave looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"No why?" I smiled at him. I guess he figured it out pretty quick. Because he smiled and nodded. "Are you asking me out Camry?" I nodded my head. He stood up and Pulled his keys out. "Sure we can go out. Pick you in an hour?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I turned around and walked away.

Cody's POV

I noticed Camryn talking to Dave right after Kelly was talking to him. I wonder what she's up to.

Camryn's POV

an hour later

I was ready to go just waiting for Dave to show up. Just then there was a knock on the door. I stood up and answered it. It wasn't who I was expecting. "When I said to date someone I didn't mean Dave." I looked at my father and smiled. He turned around and saw Dave standing there. I walked past him and walked toward Dave. "Camryn Paige Levesque! You stop right there." He yelled. Dave stopped and looked at my dad. I turned around and looked at the both of them.

"You know what Dave thanks but I'm not going to shut him up until I do what the FUCK he says." I looked at my dad and Flipped him off and walked back into my room and Slammed my door. By now everyone on the floor had there heads poked out of there doors or standing around listening to the argument at hand.

"Open this Damn Door right now!" I opened the door. He stepped in and shut it behind him. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"JUST FOLLOWING FUCKING ORDERS. YOU SAY GO DATE SOMEONE DON'T FUCKIN WAIT FOR FUCKIN CODY! AND THEN WHEN I DO HAVE A FUCKIN DATE YOU FLIP THE FUCK OUT!"

"DAVE IS WAY TO FUCKIN OLD FOR YOU!"

"I'M A GROWN ASS WOMAN DAD AND I"M TIRED OF YOU FUCKING THINKING THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY DAD YOU CAN FUCKIN RUN MY FUCKIN LIFE AND I'M FUCKIN TIRED OF IT!"

"I DON'T FUCKIN RUN YOUR LIFE CAMRYN!"

"OH YOU FUCKIN DON'T WHAT DO YOU CALL YOU RUINING MY DATE WITH DAVE THEN DAD BECAUSE I CALL IT RUNNING MY FUCKIN LIFE. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" He swung the door open and stormed out.

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!" He said to the on lookers. I slammed the door only to have it be knocked on again.

"What?" I said as I stared to get changed back into some Comfortable clothing.

"Camryn it's Dave." I walked to the door and opened it and let him in. "Are you ok?" I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm sorry about the whole date I didn't know he was going to find out." Dave nodded and put his hand on his hip.

"Well do you still wanna go out or what?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe some other time Dave I don't want take my anger out on you." Dave smiled and Sat down on the bed.

"Well then I'm hanging out here until you calm down. Or until Cody gets here." I looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah I know about your whole Cody thing and I know why you asked me out tonight and I'm willing to help in any way if need be." I looked at him and Sat next to him and smiled.

"Thanks Dave you're the best. Now I have a Question for you." He looked at me and nodded. "Are you in love with Kelly?" He looked at me and I swear he was blushing. "Ah ha you are in love with her that's why you wanna help me to help you." Dave smiled and before he say anything to respond there was a knock on the door. I stood up and headed for the door I opened it and........


	5. Friday I'm in love

Cody was standing there. I looked at him and he kissed me. Cody walked into the room still kissing me. Dave stood up and left. Cody pulled away with his hand still in my hair.

"I'm sorry." He removed his hand and walked out I stood there in shock. It took me a few minuets to realize that he left. I opened my door only to find him leaning against the door holding his face. He turned around and looked at me. "Compliments of your father." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into my room. I sat him down on the bed.

"I'll be right back please just stay here please." He nodded his head. I walked down the hall and Found an ice machine. I looked to my right and saw Randy walking towards me.

"You have Cody in your room after what your dad said to him?" I looked at him confused.

"What did my dad say to him Randy?" Randy put his hand on the Ice machine and wait for it to stop.

"He told him to stay away from you and that if you think that he was ruining your love life you were wrong." I grabbed my Ice and walked back to my room.

"Thanks for the heads up Randy." I opened my door to Find Cody laying on the bed passed out. I hated having to wake him up but I knew I had to. "Cody." He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I grabbed a rag and put the ice in it and put it on his face. "I'm sorry about my him Cody." He looked at me and smiled.

"It's not your fault and nothing that he says or does will ever keep me away from you." before I could say anything there was a knock on the door. The music in my head changed it was now playing the death march. I stood up and looked out the Peep hole and it was my dad. I looked at Cody and pointed to sliding glass door. He got up and walked out to the Patio and Hopped over to Mickie's room and knocked. I made my self Cry and opened the door. "What?" he pushed me away from the door and walked in and started searching.

"Where is he?" I looked at him and closed the door.

"Who?" I said trying to play dumb.

"Cody." he looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dad why are you going after the man I love I don't get it first tell me to Date someone. When I do you flip out and then Cody comes in here and kisses me once and you beat him up for it. What is your problem?" He smiled at me.

"So you love him." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yea I love him dad more than he'll ever know." He smiled walked past me to the door and opened it. Cody was standing there listing to the whole conversation. He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry......It took me so long....I love you too." As he said the three little words I was looking for Alien Ant Farm Friday, I'm In Love started playing in my head. I smiled at him. I grabbed his Shirt and kissed him. My father excused him self.

30 minuets later

_October 17__th__ Entry #9_

_Could this be it. Did I find my one true love. I can't help but to wonder what hurdles were going to encounter. Like mom says any good relationship will have obstacles you mus go through together. There is one thing that my mom told me that Sticks out in my mind when she told me it for the first time I didn't really understand it but I get it now she told me __**the greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. **_

_Yeah I know it's from a movie but that didn't matter. Maybe Cody is the one but we will have to wait and see what goes on. So I get the feeling that the Reason why my dad Flipped out about me going out with Dave is because he knew that Cody was going to drop the L bomb. Maybe Cody needed to hear me say that I loved him before he told me himself. Who knows what is to come. Lets just hope it's nothing that will have us fall apart. _

The next morning

I woke up in my room with Ted Randy and Cody standing over me. I rubbed my eyes and they were still there. "Can I help you with something?" Ted and Randy looked at Cody and rolled there eyes and handed him money. "What a nice thing to wake up to." I said while Getting up. What I didn't realize I was wearing one of Cody's shirts and a pair of underwear. Cody looked at me and then back at Ted and Randy. Who were all smiles. They both looked at Cody and walked out of the room.

"You ready for round two?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean Round two I'm still waiting for round one plus we have a flight to catch." Cody looked at me and nodded as I started to pack a few odds and ends.

An hour later

on the way to Stamford I looked at Cody who was no where near me on the plane. I was sitting next to John Cena. "So you and Cody are finally dating now?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled.

"Are you happy?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm happy." John looked at Cody who was talking to my dad. "I wonder what they are up too?" I asked trying to read there lips but they were talking so fast I couldn't. I guess John couldn't either.

"I don't know but I wouldn't worry about it much it can't be anything to bad." I smiled at him.

"So how is your whole thing going?" he looked at me and then to his ring.

"Good I just talked to her. She is gonna meet me at the hotel." He sounded happy that he was going to be able to spend some time with his girl. I nodded.

a few hours later

The plane landed

I got off the plane before Cody did. I went down to baggage claim and Grabbed our bags. I got dad's too. They met me and grabbed there bags and we headed to my dad's place. On the way Both Cody and Dad couldn't stop smiling. Neither of them said a word the whole ride. At this point I knew something was up just couldn't figure it out.

we got to the house and Mom opened the door and came running out with Bandit right behind her. I got out only to be pulled into a hug. "Con....." she stopped Short. I looked at Dad's Shadow he was shaking his head. I pulled away from her and looked at dad as I picked up Bandit.

"Ok whats going on?" Cody shook his head while grabbing Bandit from me. They all headed into the house where Shane handed Cody the small boxes. He put Bandit down who instantly ran toward my dad and jumped into his lap. Cody turned around and looked at me and smiled. He handed me a medium box. I opened it and found a diamond necklace it was a heart with Hello Kitty in the middle of the heart with a Black and yellow bow.

I let a tear fall. The reason was not b-cuz it was crusted in diamonds. It was because Hello Kitty was the only thing we watched well at least could watch. The first time we watched it together was the first time I realized I was in love with him. He grabbed it from me and put it on. He then Reached in his pocket and pulled out yet another box this box was a small. He got down on one knee. The next thing I know I'm on the couch with my head throbbing and Bandit licking my face.

"Hey you ok?" I looked at Cody and reached for my neck just to make sure I wasn't dreaming he smiled as I sat up. He reached for the small box that was on the Coffee table. Before he could grab it Bandit got to it before he did and ran with it in his mouth. Cody sat there in shock as Bandit bolted thru the kitchen. Cody got up and chased him. I got up and went to the other side of the house. Cody ran past me with Bandit in hand. "Grab the Keys!" I looked at him like he was crazy. "He swallowed the Ring come on." Dad put his head with a smile on his face. I grabbed the keys and headed out to the car.


	6. We know it's never simple, Never easy

I got into the Car and Drove to the Vet. "Hey Cody are you sure you want to get married ?" He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure I promise. Cam I can't see me without you." I looked at him and smiled. The line he dropped was so corny but I kinda saw where he was coming from. We got to the Parking lot and Cody grabbed Bandit and walked toward the office I sat in the car. He looked at me and I nodded. He smiled and kept walking. I turned on the radio and the damage in your heart by Weezer was playing _**'let it go the damage in your heart.' **_ I sat and listened Eventually I got lost in thought. _**'You love Cody don't you? Yeah I love him but I think that this is a Giant leap from dating. But what if you say no and he moves on and when your ready he's not. I will deal with it then I'm just.. Your Scared? What are you scared of Camryn? What happens if he changes when we say the I do's? You don't have to look at it that way look at the positives. He loves you and you love him. You have been dating even thought you haven't.' **_The Song changed to I will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie. Before I could go back into thought my cell phone rang. I didn't even look at who it was just answered it. My head still buzzing with all the what if's.

"Hey Camryn are you to busy to talk to me?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I reached for my purse and grabbed a cigarette and put it in my mouth and pushed the car lighter.

"No Freida whats up?" I looked at the office and saw Cody still waiting.

"How come you don't call me mom?" I rolled my eyes as the car lighter popped. I took it out and lit my cigarette.

"Cuz I don't feel I have to." I pulled the drivers seat back and leaned back.

"I just called to see how you were doing Camryn there is no need for the attitude." I rolled my eye and continued to smoke.

"I'm fine I'm all Healed up and I'm ready to get back to work." I looked out the Window and made sure Cody wasn't coming.

"That's good Hey can you wire me some...." I knew what she was going to say so I hung up and put my phone on the dash as Zombie by the Cranberries started playing I turned it up and finished my cigarette. I caught a glimpse of Cody walking back to the car I quickly tossed the butt out the window and put a mint in my mouth. I watched as he and Bandit got into the car.

"We have to follow him around until he poops it out." I couldn't help but to laugh. He looked at me and started laughing our laughter was stopped when my cell phone rang. I started the car and began backing out. "You gonna answer that?" I shook my head knowing who it was by the ringtone which was Monster by Meg & Dia. He grabbed my phone and looked at it. He nodded and turned it off. "Hey stop at the mall." I looked at him and shook my head and pointed at Bandit. He smiled and pointed to my bag. It was big enough to hold him. I nodded and Drove toward the mall.

"I need a new pair of shoes anyways." Cody looked at me and nodded. As Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead Started playing. I turned the radio off as I pulled into the parking lot. I parked and looked at Cody and smiled. "Meet you back here in 10 minuets?" He nodded as he got out. He walked over to my side of the car and kissed me. I put Bandit in my bag and walked into the mall and headed right for my favorite Store.

8 minuets later

I had cashed out and was heading back to the car. I got a few pairs of shoes and a new book. I figured New Life equaled a new book. As I got to the car Cody ran up from behind me.

an hour later.

October 17th Entry #10

_Cody popped the question I just don't know if I'm ready to answer it yet. I mean I love him I just don't know if I'm ready for marriage No screw that I'm ready for this I love him with all of my heart. I have never loved any one like I love him. It's time to finally let go of all the pain and live my life the way I want to with Cody. Any ways Cody and I went to the vet cuz bandit Ate the engagement ring. _

_LOL_

_So now Cody has to follow him around to get the ring. _

_I can't help but to think that this was a Sign from Bandit to wait a little while longer. Or that he was craving something a little expensive. _

_LOL. _

_So after the Vet Cody and I went to the mall per his request. On the way a song came on that hurt it was Black Dahlia by Hollywood undead. It hurt because the lyrics spoke a Piece of my life that I was trying to forget. It was only the first Verse that got me. _

_I loved you, you made me, hate me. You gave me, hate, see?. It saved me and these tears are deadly. You feel that? I rip back, every time you tried to steal that. You feel bad? you feel sad?_

_I'm sorry, hell no fuck that! It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife._

_This strife it dies, this life and these lies. And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you_

_Any ways while we were on the way back to the house_

_I told Cody that I didn't really need a huge expensive ring. He shook his head and smiled. _

_I don't know what he had planed but oddly enough I trusted him. _

_That's all I got for ya today book. _

I closed my book and walked down stairs where Cody and my dad were sitting on the Couch having an argument about grandchildren. "Hey Paul leave Cody alone about the Grand kids they aren't even Married yet let alone ready for kids." I looked at my mom and shook my head.

"I haven't even said yes yet is that what your all assuming that I'm just gonna say yes?" They all looked at me in shock. I looked at Cody as he walked toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and saw Bandit walk out to the back yard he quickly removed his arms from me and rushed out to the dog. I looked at my mom and dad and smiled. I winked and walked toward the couch and sat down. Not five seconds after I heard Cody Yell.

"YES!" Before I could get up he rushed to the kitchen and turned on the water. I stood up and walked to him. "He Barfed it." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Um Honey I hope you know I'm not putting that on my finger." I Joked with him. He looked at me and smiled. "Can I see it?" He shook his head as he put it back in the box and put it in his pocket.

"Nope you have to wait." I frowned at him and went back to the couch.

2 hours later

The door bell Rang. I got up and answered the door. It was Ted, Randy, Layla, Elizabeth (Beth Phoenix), Barbie (Kelly Kelly), John Cena, Mickie James, Vince , Shane his wife and child, Linda and Shawn. I smiled as they all walked in. I looked at my outfit and felt the urge to change. After they all were in I excused my self and ran upstairs and Got changed in to a Pink and purple Halter top and a pair of booty shorts. It was a nice day so I figured what the hell. I walked back down stairs and every one was crowed in the living room and Untouchable was playing by Taylor Swift. I walked out and saw Cody on one knee. I walked towards him and smiled. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help.

"Camryn Paige Levesque I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I don't think I could ever love any one like I love you. Camryn will you Marry me?" I looked at him as he opened the box. I put my hand over the box and looked at him.

"Yes." He stood up and opened the box and put the upside down 3 karat diamond on my Left Ring finger. He picked me up and kissed me. All the girls were crying.

2 years later

Cody and I got married December 14th the next year. Cody and I then thought about kids. I was against the whole Idea I mean I want kids it's just that my career was where I wanted it to be and having a kid would kinda make it fall through. So after about 3 months of trying to get pregnant it was time to go see a Doctor. So on June 18th we went in for an invetro-fertilization Per doctors request. And that meant guess what. No work for me for a month. I was so happy not really. So a month later I went back into the Doctor and Low and behold I was pregnant but the problem was that It wasn't a singleton it was Sextuples. That meant I was out of work indefinably.

After the doctors appointment I got into my car and headed back to My mom's where Shane Vince and Linda were waiting for me. I pulled into the drive way I got out of the car and headed into the house. They were all siting on the couch. I looked at them and smiled. I walked over to them and Sat on the couch. I pulled out my cell phone and Dialed Cody. I wanted to tell them all at once.

"Hey babe whats the word?" I looked at them all and smiled.

"Are you sitting down?" Mom put her hand on her head thinking she knew the answer. "And is my father with you?'

"Yes and we are both Sitting." I looked at them and smiled.

"Were Pregnant." I waited for them all to calm down. "Wait there's more." they all got quiet and waited. "Cody I need you to listen really closely to this next part. We are having Sextuplets." There jaws dropped. Cody said nothing for a minuet.

"Your kidding right?"

"No Babe I'm not. Doctor Pete said that it was a possibly that it would happen remember?" Cody was in shock I could hear it in his voice. I think everyone was in shock including me.

"I don't know what to say." I looked at everyone in the living room and saw there faces.

"Cody are you gonna be ok?" I sat back on the couch I think it really hit me. How hard this was going to be.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm kinda feeling a little over whelmed at the moment." I looked at the phone.

"I know but we will get threw it Cody."

"Your dad and I are gonna fly out to see you tonight." I looked at my mom who was still in shock.

"Ok I will see you in the morning I love you."

"I love you too."

8 weeks later

I felt like a Beached whale I was big and I mean Big and I was only going to get bigger. Cody called every day to make sure I was ok. My mom uncle Shane and Linda were there to help me if I needed it. I was just waiting for the call to say your on bed rest. I knew it was coming. Being Preggo wasn't the funnest thing in the world. My life was changing fast. At this point I didn't know if it was for the best or not. I was happy that I was going to have a family with Cody but I wasn't expecting this. At 8 weeks it was getting harder to get up and do things for my self. I missed Cody I knew it was going to be hard with him on the road 97% of the time. I could only wish he was there for the Birth of them. There were so many news Crews Magazines Tv shows wanting an interview with me.

I decided to pick one was going to get the Story if they still wanted it. No matter what I did every show that wanted the story was going to get it. So the interview was set up at my mom's house.

2 days later they showed up.

"Hi Camryn how are you feeling today?" I looked at John Matthews and smiled.

"Am I wearing the same color socks today?" he looked at my feet and nodded. "Ok then I'm good then." I watched as they set up the camera. I looked at Josh and smiled.

"You ready?" I nodded and smiled. "Welcome to we are here with WWE Diva Camryn with a very special interview. How are you doing today Camryn?"

"Good Josh how are you?"

"Good.

"We have a Few questions from the WWE universe the first question is from Danny from Kentucky. What was it like being raised with a Sliver spoon in your mouth?"

"Well Danny I wasn't raised with a Sliver spoon in my mouth nothing I got was handed to me I earned everything I have."

"Next Question is from Sandy from Georgia. So how does it feel to Live in your fathers Shadow?"

"You know what I don't live in his Shadow I didn't ride on my dad's coat tails as you can see I didn't go into the WWE saying I was Triple H's Daughter it was leaked."

"So you don't feel that being in the McMahon Family has nothing to do with you career?"

"No I don't Because if it did then I wouldn't have got threw OVW with guys like Cody Rhodes John Morrison Cm punk The Miz to name a few. Again I earned everything I didn't Need nor want hand outs." I wasn't getting Angry just annoyed.

"So how is trying to get back to normal life?"

"This isn't exactly normal life for me. I'm used to being on the road seeing the fans. So to just sit in the house and do pretty much nothing. Is really hard for me I can't really relax."

"How many Babies are you really having?"

"I'm having sextuples."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm 8 weeks 2 days today."

"Really?"

"Yeah I know I look like I'm 6 months but that's what happens when you have 6 babies."

"Who is the Father?"

"Well by now you all know I'm married so the Father is my husband."

"Well thanks for your time Camryn."

"Any time Josh." The Camera was turned off and MIC's were taken off.

"So how is Cody doing?" I looked at Josh and Smiled.

"He's dealing he's more worried about me then anything at the moment."

"I'd bet you think we could get some pictures." I tore open an green apple air head and nodded. They took a few pictures and left.

15 weeks later

I was in the hospital I was officially 23 weeks. Cody and I were having 3 boys and 3 girls. Of course the Doctors wanted to wait until I was at least 30 weeks. Movement at this point was even harder. I was huge. I never weighed that much in my life. And probably never will again. I was on Bed rest for the next 7 weeks at the most. The Nutritionist had told me to eat and Eat some more. It was hard for me to eat so much but I knew I had to for my children. Cody had called every day to see if he needed to fly out. I kept telling him No that I was fine.

3 weeks later

I was at 26 weeks I was getting tired of being in the hospital I know it sounds mean but I was getting tired of my mom. Who kept bringing food to eat. It was about 9:30 and I was dozing off when Cody walked into my room and kissed me on the fore head and then kissed the babies. I smiled as he sat next to me. "You are so beautiful baby." I smiled and looked at him as Steph walked in and Sat next to Cody.

"Have you thought about names yet?" I looked at her and then back at Cody and nodded.

"I was thinking of a few names but I wanted to talk to you first about them." Cody nodded and waited for the list. "I was thinking Brandon. Then I was thinking Garrett because it's your Middle name. And then for the last boy I was thinking Hunter of course for my father." Cody looked at me and smiled.

"Can I make one change?" I looked at him and nodded. "How about instead of Brandon how about Virgil for my father." I looked at him and smiled and nodded "So what about the Girls?" I smiled.

"Well I was thinking Paige, Marie and Zoe." Cody nodded as did Steph.

2 weeks later

I was 28 weeks and thank god it was Time to deliver the babies. Cody was there for everything. Not to mention the whole Raw Roster. They weren't at the hospital but they were close at hand. I had a C-section.

Virgil Michael Runnels 2 pounds 10 ounces

Garrett Emmett Runnels 3 pounds 0.1 ounces

Hunter Braxton Runnels 2 pounds 5 ounces

Paige Lyn Runnels 2 pounds 2 ounces

Marie Rose Runnels 2 pounds 11 ounces

Zoe Skylar Runnels 2 pounds 8 ounces

So I had at least 15-16 pounds of baby in me. Now the Challenging part started. I took me about a week and a half to recover. I was Ready to go home but I wanted to stay with my babies. Every day I went back to see them until they were ready to come home.

The first two that came home were Garrett who was the biggest out of the other five and Marie who was the second biggest. For the first couple weeks it was hard with just the two of them. But not soon after I had all six to deal with. With of course help from my mom and Linda.

a year and six months later

the six of them were now one they were getting wild. Garrett who was the biggest of the bunch was the ring leader he was the hyper one he looked just like Cody when Cody was born. Virgil was second in line he was more of the headstrong stubborn child. Hunter was more of the playful cuddle type. Zoe was the Rebel of the bunch she didn't want to do everything everybody else was doing at the moment. Kinda like her mother. Marie was the Girly Girl always had some ones cell phone and a purse attached to her and last but not lease Paige was the wild child she was hyper.

2 years later

the kids were now 2 and a ½ and in there terrible two phase. Cody was home when ever he could be the Kids took well to him when he was around. He had a way that he could spend enough time with all of them and me before he had to leave for work. The night when he left were the Hardest thing I had to deal with. Garrett was the hardest but we got thru it.

_**October 17**__**th**__** 2 years later **_

_**This is where my story ends **_

_**I leave you with a quote **_

_**From the award winning **_

_**Singer **_

_**Taylor Swift **_

"_**We know it's never simple,**_

_**Never easy.**_

_**Never a clean break." **_


End file.
